


[Podfic of] Take Care of You

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's summary: <i>'And if you let me here's what I'll do, I'll take care of you.'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Care of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685294) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



> Beta by podcath. Cover art by fire_juggler.

Length: 08:02  
Link: Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Take%20Care%20of%20You.mp3) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
